Never Ending
by tickivicky
Summary: Was Sailor Stars really the ending of Sailor Moon? Is the world really going to be a happily ever after forever? It can't be possible. Rating to be safe..r&r.
1. A New Beginning

**Tickivicky**: hey ppl! Okay, this is my..um... first fic on this account, not exactly my first fic though, butit's definitely better than the ones I wrote on **prinsu**...lol. Well, enjoy the story,there's definitely going to be OOC btw...if you wanted to know...actually maybe there won't, I'll have to think about it, lol.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon, it belongs to the great Naoko Takeuchi.

**Name translation (I use Japanese Names, so here are the english versions of the names...for this chapter only, because it's really late and I feel lazy, lol):**

Tsukino Usagi- Serena Tsukino

Mizuno Ami- Amy Anderson

**Oh, and one more thing about this chap...**

Usagi's thoughts are goin to be italized like this: _...ooooo..._

* * *

**Never Ending**

Tickivicky

_Chap 1: A New Beginning_

_I'm Tsukino Usagi, 16 years old, in the first year of high school. I'm a bit rash and a crybaby; but, I'm actually the agent for love and justice, Sailor Moon..._

_Andthat's it? A kiss on the lips; passionate and loving...does that prove the world will forever be at peace? Because chaos went back to where it belongs? Will the world ever be chaos-free?_

Tsukino Usagi, almost 17 entering her sophomore year is sitting beside her bed thinking of the past year. The starlights have gone back to their planet. Mamoru has come back for a short period who is about to resume his studying at the American college. Usagi now realizes how sad she is, with Mamo-chan leaving, and Seiya... Why would Seiya be important? Surely he had been a great friend, but, they had definitely shared something stronger than friendship. He loved her, and as kind as she can be, could not answer him back with an answer he wanted. It was destiny for her and Mamoru to be a couple, to give birth to Chibi-usa... But is destiny as important as true life? Who did she really love? Seiya or Mamoru? What about this world? Is it at peace, finally? Surely not. There was going to be something beyond what happened with Galaxia.

_I'm growing up, realizing new things I have never known before. And I don't want it to happen! Why does it have to happen? Why must life, love, destiny, and duty have to be so confusing? Where does my heart truly lie?_

Usagi picked up her school bag, put on her uniform, tied her hair up into her usual meatball style, put her shoes on, and left to school.

_The first time I'll be early to school, huh?_

"Usagi! You're up early!"

Usagi turned her head to see a short, blue-haired girl.

"Good morning Ami-chan," she replied in that sweet voice of hers. "I woke up early thinking of...well, things. Yeah, I guess it isn't normal for me to be early, right?" She gave a small, fake, laugh hiding her confusion and depression.

Ami replied with a chuckle, a very light chuckle. But on her face was a look of worry. She stared into Usagi's eyes and knew something was wrong. She didn't dare to ask.

* * *

**Tickivicky:** Tell me if you like it and review! Lol...if you don't like it, please feel free to say so, but don't be too harsh... I'll even start over if the story turns out bad to begin with... 


	2. Who Am I?

**Tickivicky: **I'm so glad there were reviews for the first chap, so thanks to all of you! Okay, the second chap is going to be much longer, I just wanted the first chapter to be short, so if people didn't like it, I could easily start over, lol. So, I'm still not sure whether this is a Mamoru/Usagi or Seiya/Usagi yet. VOTES please lol. Until I get enough votes, I'll keep it at a bit of both. Okay, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon, Naoko Takeuchi does.

**Notes:**

Okay, I'm really lazy, and it'll take up a lot of space... so go here http/ I know that was really lame, but I just didn't want to type every Japanese and English name that I might use. I don't even know which ones I'm using...lol.

Italicized words like _this _are what Usagi/Serena is thinking.

* * *

**Never Ending**

Tickivicky

_Chapter 2: Who Am I? _

_Ami asked me to walk with her to school, but I guess I wanted to be alone for a while. Why is it that something that should make me feel so happy make me feel so alone and not belonging in the world?_

Usagi couldn't find the words to explain how she was feeling. She walked towards the school, thought a bit, and turned the other way.

_I'm just not ready to go back just yet..._

She walked until she reached the park and sat on the bench. Mamoru was going to leave tomorrow, and she was still thinking whether the love between them was just set and she had to follow it or if she was truly in love with him. This troubled her so much more than anything else.

_I guess you can't realize how you feel for someone unless you feel that same feeling with another person. But I love Mamo-chan, I was so afraid for him, so happy he came back, so... happy that he held me in his arms and told me he loved me. So should I really be wondering how I feel for him? But Seiya- Seiya's heart would be broken by someone who can't get her feelings straight. I need time to think._

Usagi didn't want to be her destined self anymore. She wished that she was not Sailor Moon, not Princess Serenity, not the future queen of Tokyo, Neo-queen Serenity, but Tsukino Usagi, who has a choice of falling in love on earth, deciding what she can do, and wouldn't have to put anybody in harm. She wanted time to understand her feelings. But did she actually have that time? She had no choice but to be with Mamoru, but in her heart, she knows that she loves him. It had to be true. She can't live like this,s he just couldn't bear living like... this.

_I want to runaway and never come back, but this path will be never ending. I must face my fears, no matter how rough this can be. But I want to be somebody else. It's like I **need** to be somebody else or my life will fall apart piece by piece painfully._

The bell rang dismissing thousands of students. Usagi joined the crowd and walked home, alone again. She rushed to her room and locked her door. Her parents had started worrying about her ever since she came back form some mysterious 'party' (which was the fight with Galaxia). She had been gone for so long too. They were scared of their daughter, frightened for her safety. Yet they knew that they could be no help. Usagi was skipping meals, and even though she thought her parents didn't know she was skipping school, they found out. But her parents, being the loving parents, left her alone to think. They had that strange feeling that Usagi has a much bigger path in life that any mortal would have.

_I sat in front of the mirror in my room, and stared at the face staring back. The usual happy face was not there. Could that really be me? Who am I? _

Usagi opened her drawer to find a star-shaped locket. She hadn't seen that in years. The melody started playing and reminded her of the dreaded past she had had. She threw the locket back into the drawer with force. She reached in again and found her mp3. It started playing the tune of Nagareboshi He from the Three Lights. That reminded her of Seiya and how he coming had made this situation.

_Damn Queen Beryl. Why did she have to attack? I could've lived and not have to go through this. Damn chaos, why'd it have to come and ruin my life?_

She slammed the drawer shut and vowed never to open it again until she was ready. She then turned to the mirror and studied her face, her eyes, nose, ear, and... hair. Her unusual meatball head.

_It definitely doesn't look like me. It makes me different somehow. This stupid hair that had made people call me 'odango'._

She looked again at herself, then at her scissors. Then she turned to the magazine that featured a hair salon. A new look was something she needed wasn't it? She had almost tried that 3 years ago, when she lost Mamoru for the first time to Queen Beryl.

_But maybe I'll just trim it first, and then let them do something new to my hair._

She picked up the scissors and held it to her hair. She took one final look at herself and opened the scissors. Between the sharp blades now lay her hair, which was taken out form the odango style.

_What's this? I'm afraid to cut it...

* * *

_

**Tickivicky:** Okay, tell me if Usagi should change and cut her hair, or stay the same and leave her hair the way it is... My original idea was to make Usagi way OOC, and change totally, but it all comes down to what you people like! So please review, thanks! Lt8r


	3. Letting Go

**Tickivicky:** okay, well I only got 1 review….but that's okay. I'm going to write the next chapter anyway. Usagi/Serena IS going to cut her hair, like I planned it. But please review and tell me if this should be a Mamo/Usa or Seiya/Usa. Okay, thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon.

Okay, so go here: http/ see the translations. And _italicized _words are all going to be Sere/Usagi thinking.

* * *

**Never Ending**

Tickivicky

_Chapter 3: Letting Go_

_I'm afraid...but it's going to be worth it._

Usagi persuaded herself that it would all work out right in the end even thought she had no clue as to how her future will turn out to be. She stared a little more at herself and decided to finally 'pull the trigger'. She made sure all her hair was between the blades and slowly, carefully, trimmed her hair to waist length. Nearly 14 inches of hair fell on her newly washed carpet. Usagi closed her eyes and placed her scissors on her desk. She wanted to see herself, but at the same time, she felt scared. Uneasily, she walked to the mirror and opened her eyes. Upon looking at herself she almost screamed, but she could resist.

_I don't look that different do I? Now for that hair salon...I think I could use a little help with a new style..._

Usagi walked down the stairs and avoided all of her family. She avoided anyone she knew down the streets. At last she reached her destination and walked in to be greeted by a kind lady.

"Good afternoon miss. Now how may we help you?" the lady asked.

"Um, is it possible that you can give me a whole new look?" Usagi asked in reply.

"Sure thing, now just follow me."

Usagi sat down in the chair not knowing what might happen.

"Now, how do you feel about a layered look?"

"That'd be great..."

"Would you like a new color?"

Usagi considered this. Did she really want a new hair color? She decided that it wouldn't last forever... perhaps a year or so. So, the answer was yes."

"Um, yes please. Could you make it black with brown highlights?" Usagi asked thinking that those colors might make her look completely different.

A few hours passed by and Usagi finally takes a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She had black hair with brown highlights like she asked. Her hair was now layered at about a little passed shoulder length and silky smooth as well as very straight.

"Thank you so much!" Usagi said to the lady as she paid.

"No problem."

Usagi walked home and almost ran through the door. She planned it all out that her family would find out first about her. She was greeted by her mother.

"May I help you miss?"

"Mom! It's me! Usagi!"

"Usagi? What... what happened to you?" her mom asked, a bit scared.

"Mom, please don't be mad about this..."

"Oh, Usagi, as long as you like it, I could never be angry," her mom said thinking silently that this might be for the best since her daughter had been so depressed these days. In her voice was actually something gentle that would've been different if Usagi had done this before she was depressed.

"Thank you, mother."

Of course later the rest of her family found out. Her dad was just as surprised as her mother, but his reactions were exactly the same. Her brother just burst out laughing, not really sure why his sister had done this.

Usagi went up to her room afterwards and picked out an outfit.

_Something different... let's make a new me. Let me lead a new life._

Usagi took out a white tube top with no straps that will cover only her chest. Along with that, she picked out an indigo mini skirt. She put both on and decided to take a walk outside, on her own. She needed to get away from Luna before the cat came back. She took out a purse put her cell phone and some money in it. On her bed was her transformation brooch that she took everywhere with her.

_Should I really...take it? Should I accept the fact that the person that someone can be with that brooch is me? No. I can't just...feel easy with that after all that I've done to make myself different._

But she took it with her anyway considering the fact that it practically holds her life. She stepped outside and felt the breeze brush lightly against her. She saw Luna coming and decided to hide until Luna walked past her, looking as if she recognized the girl, but couldn't tell you who she was. Usagi felt a bit relieved knowing that Luna would surely be angry with her. And although Usagi knew she would have to face Luna eventually, she understood that she couldn't face her right now.

"Have you guys heard from Usagi yet?" Rei asked with concern.

The group of 8 girls and Mamoru was at the park discussing the problem with Usagi.

"No...It feels like she's avoiding all of us for some reason. Usagi has almost become a different person totally," Ami said.

"But there's gotta be a way to at least **talk** with her. We can't just leave her like this," Minako told everyone else.

There was more talking, but Usagi chose not to listen to anymore. She had thought that going to the park would give her silence and some alone time. She had no idea that all of them would be there as well. Usagi decided that she has to approach somehow, maybe not as herself, but she had to approach them. Perhaps they wouldn't recognize her, and she could spend her time at a hotel or something. But did she want them to find out about her? Usagi knew she had to go home tonight, Luna would be there, and they would find out about her.

_It's better that I tell them than Luna.

* * *

_

**Tickivicky: **What do you think? Please review and tell me what you think. Kay, 'till next time.


End file.
